Sekirei Z
by Yasai737
Summary: After battling Demigra in the Crack of Time, Saiyan Time Patrol member Ninjin gets pulled into the world of Sekirei. Not only does he have to deal with that, but threats from his dimension will soon follow him.
1. Saiyans, Sekirei and Ashikabi

**Chapter 1: Saiyans, Sekirei and Ashikabi**

It was a battle for time itself. Ninjin, one of the Saiyan members of the Time Patrol, versus the Demon King Demigra. In the Crack of Time the two clashed together in an epic battle that could shake the heavens. But Ninjin quickly realized something, something that didn't sit well with him. He would not win this one. After all he's been through, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Cooler, Broly and all other manner of powerful opponents, Ninjin knew he was no match for the Demon King. Not even in his Super Saiyan 2 state could he hope to defeat him. Things only got worse when Demigra transformed to his true form, a terryfing blue monster whose punch cracked bones on impact. And now here he was, on the verge of consciousness, his scroll broken and left with no way to return home, all communication with Chronoa lost.

"You are stubborn, I'll give you that Saiyan. " Demigra spoke in his powerful voice and Ninjin only smirked defiantly "But you must die now for my plan will not fail because of a meddling insect. " Demigra began charging up with energy, deciding it would be best to crush the Saiyan by rushing him head-on.

"I still some fight left in me Demigra. " just as the words left his mouth the he could no longer sustain his Super Saiyan 2 state and returned to normal "Crap... " his blonde hair returned to it's messy black, the teal eyes also went black, even his mucles shrunk down a little, leaving the 185cm tall Saiyan feeling rather small now.

"This is the end for you! " Demigra channeled all of his energy into his fist "I will disintegrate you! " as he charged at Ninjin, the Saiyan felt as if time slowed down. He saw Demigra approaching and decided to take one last shot at the demon. Cupping his hand to the side he began chanting.

"Ka-me... " Demigra was geting closer "Ha-me... " the Demon King was half-way there when Ninjin thrust his hands forward "HAAAAAAAA! " the blue wave clashed with Demigra's fist and actually slowed his advance. Slowed, not stopped. Ninjin felt like his body was on fire, every muscle and bone screaming in protest but he pushed on. He remembered what he fought fow, who he fought for. It gave him strength through his journey and it will give him strength now. Images flashed in his mind and with each one he felt the Kamehameha getting stronger, pulling on energy he never knew he had.

"WHAT? HOW? " Demigra yelled over the thundering sounds of their clashing energies "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! "

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Ninjin gave it everything he got and Demigra was finally being pushed back, the wave slowly disintegrating parts of his body. But something else was happening as well, the mirrors into other worlds were beginning to crack and shatter. Ninjin noticed that but he had to focus on Demigra. Unlucky for him, a mirror was creeping up behind him, caught up in the swirl of power that shook the Crack of Time "WHAT? NOOOO! " he felt the pull from it and was too focused on Demigra to fight aginst it. In one final push he released all of the energy he had left, every last bit went into this one last ditch effort to destroy the Demon King. As the mirror slowly pulled him in Ninjin couldn't really tell if his attack did destroy Demigra. He could only hope it did as Ninjin only saw darkness after the mirror took him.

_Tokyo..._

In the streets of Tokyo, the Ashikabi of the North, Sahashi Minato, and his Sekirei, No. 88, Musubi, were coming home from their trip to the grocery store.

"This is a lot of food... " Minato groaned as he carried almost 50kg of rice in bags on his back and even plastic bags full of random vegetables.

"Sorry, Minato-sama. " Musubi apologized to her Ashikabi and the one she loved. Minato was still amazed at the power the Sekirei held within them. Musubi was easily carrying double the amount of food he did and she didn't seem fazed.

"It's okay Musubi. " Minato smiled at the strong and very cute girl beside him "I'm your Ashikabi and as one I have to- " he was interrupted by a low humming noise "You hear that? "

"Yes! It's coming from over there! " Musubi pointed excitedly at a large purple sphere high above the city. Everyone in the street stopped and looked up at the strange sphere in the sky.

"What is that? " Minato wondered as he looked at the purple orb "Do you think it has something to do with the Sekirei plan?" Musubi put a finger on her chin, hard in thought. After a few moments she smiled and answered.

"No idea! " she responded in a cheerful tone and Minato chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, let's get home before the landlady gets mad and- "

"KYAAAAAH! " a high-pitched scream filled the street as a blur came rushing out of the purple orb.

"Musubi! " Minato called to his Sekirei who was ready for action. She stood protectively before Minato, expecting an attack but none came. They watched the purple sphere humming louder and louder until it disappeared with a loud bang like thunder hit. Musubi instinctively hugged Minato for protection, pulling his head into her rather large chest and making the boy blush like crazy. Out of the corner of his eye Minato saw the blur that came out beginning to look very human and was plummeting towards the ground at high speed. He said something muffled, as his head was still between Musubi's breasts, and pointed to the sky. The girl looked to where he was pointing and saw whatever it was that was falling from the sky. She was just about to go and catch it but it was too fast and crashed into the street, creating a small crater and raising a cloud of thick dust. Minato peered over Musubi's shoulder and quickly ran past her to see what happened.

"Minato-sama! " Musubi quickly ran after him, concerned for his safety. They didn't know what just landed in front of them. It could be a Sekirei and that could mean trouble. As the dust cleared the figure came into view and the Ashikabi-Sekirei duo had no idea what they were looking at. The figure looked human, wearing a torn up blue jumpsuit and heavily damaged white armor. The most unusual thing about him was his wild hair that went about in all directions and defied gravity.

"We have to help him! " without thinking, Minato jumped in the crater with the human, intent on helping. Musubi quickly followed and they knelt beside the new arrival. They both winced when they saw in what state he was. Beaten, bruised, bleeding, torn clothes, you name it "He needs a hospital! " Minato then looked to Musubi "Can you carry him? " he was just about to leave when the man spoke.

"De... " his right eye was barely half-open as he took in his surroundings.

"What? "

"De-demon... "

"You're a demon? " Musubi instantly put up her guard, ready for anything.

"No... " they heard him groan again "Fought... Demon... "

"Are you okay? " Minato barely touched his shoulder and the man cried out in pain "Sorry! Sorry! "

"He's hurt! " Minato looked to Musubi "He needs help! " the man was, to Minato's surprise, trying to stand up "Whoa, hey! "

"De-... Migra... " he barely got up and blood was flowing everywhere.

"Is that your name? " Minato couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could he still stand?

"No... W-where... Am I? " Minato looked at him quizically.

"Tokyo, Japan. " the man looked at Minato with a smirk.

"Crap... " just as he said it, he blacked out. Minato and Musubi looked at each other and decided to take him to a hospital. What else could they do?

* * *

Ninjin was going in and out of consciousness. He saw a boy and a girl rushing towards him. He slowly got up and heard something about Tokyo. He was too exhausted to even ask where that is. The transfer drained his energy immensely. After that he blacked out for a while. Next thing he saw was blinding lights.

"Doctor! He's coming to! " a female voice shouted concerned.

"Impossible! We already used enough sedatives to put down a rhino! " Ninjin looked around himself in confusion and saw that he was on a medical berth, his wounds either sown up, bandaged or in a cast like his left arm and left leg "Give him another dose! " before Ninjin could protest he was out again but not before he heard "Damn MBI... "

"You don't know him? " the doctor asked Minato who was in the waiting room of the hospital. After Musubi carried the unknown man to the hospital, Minato told her to go back and gather the food and bring it back to the Izumo Inn.

"No. Sorry... " Minato bowed his head in apology and the doctor sighed.

"So you're saying he just came crashing down from the sky? " the doctor asked with a raised brow.

"Yes... " even Minato couldn't believe it and he was an Ashikabi. The doctor sighed.

"Someone has to pay his bills though. " the treatment cost a lot of money, particularly because of the large amount of sedatives he was given and was still receiving. Minato pulled out a card from his pocket. He didn't like to use it but right now, he had no choice.

"Will this do? " when he showed the doctor his MBI VIP card the doctor's jaw almost hit the floor. He quickly gained his composure and grabbed the card and gave it to a nurse who ran it through a scanner.

"Umm, yes. Anyway... " the doctor opened the file he was holding "Since you're paying I might as well give you the results. " Minato looked at the doctor in anticipation "I must say, in all my years I've never seen anything like... Him. " Minato's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You mean his injuries? "

"Well, that too. But I mean... His structure. "

"I don't understand. " the doctor sighed and pulled out an x-ray image of the unknown man.

"Take this for example. " he dragged his fingers across the spine "Humans have 33 vertebras. This guy has 45. " Minato's eyes widened a little "Also... " he pointed to his ribs "Aside the broken ones, he doesn't have 24 ribs but 20. "

"Did they get removed? " Minato asked. He remembered some people removing some of their ribs for more flexibility, however, the doctor shook his head.

"No. They were never there. " Minato was amazed at this "Aside from the fact his skin is really tough, his upper canines a little longer than normal, his hair structure resembling that of a primate or wolf, his blood is almost normal. "

"Almost? "

"The type is AB but it' nothing like I've ever seen. " the doctor just stared in disbelief at the file "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm looking at. " it took a while for it to sink in for the both of them "Anyway, if you want to see him, he's in there as are his clothes. Or what remained of them. "

"Thank you doctor. " Minato bowed in thanks and the doctor left. Minato looked at the door behind him where the mysterious man was. He pondered on whether to enter or not and ultimately decided to do it. He shakily grabbed the knob and entered the room. A nurse was beside the man's bed looking at his heart monitor and taking notes. Minato couldn't help but see her face was flushed and for good reason. Even though he was mostly bandaged up you could still recognize his ripped body and he was also good looking. Minato quietly sat beside his bed a watched him as the nurse tried to find any excuse to stay longer in the room and look at the unconscious man or touch him. Minato laughed lightly at her antics but said nothing. Suddenly, Musubi burst into the room.

"Minato-sama! " she jumped at Minato and hugged him tightly "Are you okay? I was so worried about you! "

"I'm alright Musubi. " he laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh my god... " they both turned towards the nurses voice who stared at the heart monitor. The beeps were increasing and the man was stirring. He was waking up!

"Nnngh... " the man groaned and opened his right eye to scan his surroundings and his eye landed on his battered armor on a chair "A-Ar... " he tried to raise his arm but the nurse quickly grabbed it, much to her delight, and tried lowering it. Emphasis on tried.

"You need to rest, sir! " she used all of her strength to push his arm down but the arm didn't move.

"Ar... Mor... " he stretched his finger towards his armor on the chair and Minato looked at it.

"You want your armor? " he asked in confusion and the nurse was still trying to lower the man's arm.

"Y... Y-yes... " his voice was weak but Minato understood and got up.

"Sir! " the nurse looked at Minato who picked up the armor to find it was surprisingly light. It weighed almost like a sweatshirt.

"R-rigt... Poc... " the man said weakly and Minato began searching around the damaged armor and to his surprise found a secret pocket. Inside was a small pouch and when Minato pulled it out he felt that something like crumbs were inside "B-bean... " he opened the pouch but there was no sign of a bean. Only green crumbs that were probably beans before.

"It's just crumbs. " at Minato's revelation, the man's eye widened in horror. He pulled off the oxygen mask that was over his face.

"Sir, you must calm down! I need help in here! " the nurse called for help and immediately more nurses came in and tried to restrain the man, much to their delight.

"G-give it... Here... " the man opened his mouth slightly and Minato looked in disbelief.

"Absolutely not! " a few nurses screamed as they tried to stop the man from sitting up. Again, no chance of that. Minato looked from the nurses, to the man and then to Musubi. He didn't know what to do. This man could be dangerous. Six nurses were trying to hold him down with no success for god's sake!

"Minato-sama... " her face showed a look of concern and she observed the man again. After the man gave her a pained smile, Musubi felt relieved. Somehow she felt like she could trust him. She looked at Minato and nodded.

"Right. " Minato nodded in confidently and approached the man with the pouch in his hand.

"You can't give the patient strange things to eat! " a nurse was about to slap the pouch from Minato's hand when Musubi stopped her by grabbing her arm "What are you- " Minato used this window of opportunity and quickly emptied some of the contents of the pouch into the man's mouth "What have you done? " the nurse asked outraged but quickly her jaw fell in shock as did everyone else's. As soon as the man swallowed the crumbs his eyes shot open.

"RAH! " in an instant all of his muscles bulged up and the caskets on his body were vaporized and some bandages ripped apart. The nurses were pushed back from the force, landing on the floor on their butts and stared at the man blushing like crazy "Thanks! " the man flashed a huge smile to Minato and jumped off the bed with ease. He grabbed Minato's hand and vigorously shook it "You saved my life! " Minato's body was trembling from the shake.

"N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o p-p-p-r-r-o-o-b-b-l-l-e-e-m-m... " as did his voice. Then the man turned towards Musubi and shook her hand as well.

"Thank you as well! " to everyone's amazement, Musubi didn't shake like Minato did.

"I'm happy to help! " she replied with a kind smile. The man laughed happily and looked around and noticed the nurses on the floor, faces red as tomatoes.

"Are you okay? " he asked them in concern and they just nodded. Minato could swear some of them were drooling "Oookay... " the man scratched his head in embarrassment as he understood the situation he was in. He knew what was going on when girls made a face like that. He turned towards Minato "So... Where am I? "

"Uh... Tokyo? " Minato answered though it sounded more like a question.

"Tokyo? " the man asked confused.

"Yes. " Minato nodded.

"What's a Tokyo? " everyone was taken aback by his question.

"The capital of Japan. " Minato answered back but the man just continued staring "Japan is a country? On planet Earth? "

"Not ringing a bell. " he laughed and scratched the back of his head. Minato face-palmed.

"Where are you from anyway? " he finally asked.

"Toki-Toki City. " now it was Minato's turn to be confused.

"Um... Excuse me, what? "

"Toki-Toki City! It's the home of the... Oooohhh... " it looked like realization dawned on the man's face "You wouldn't know about it. Then again I don't know about this Tokyo and I know Earth cities pretty good. " he lowered his head and looked sad, remembering what happened before he arrived.

"Um... Are you okay? " Minato asked. Everyone in the room was quiet as they watched the exchange. The man then smiled weakly.

"Yeah... " he raised his head and looked for his armor "Thanks for your help. " he smiled at Minato and Musubi again and went to his armor. He fumbled around with it for a while and laughed triumphantly "Ha! Found it! " he pulled out a small metal box out of another secret compartment. He opened and Minato saw something that looked like capsules in it "Chronoa always said I had more luck than brains... " he smiled and took out a capsule. He turned around and addressed the people in the room "Could I have some privacy? " the nurses were brought back to the planet and as slowly as they could left the room. Minato and Musubi followed until "You two stay. I have some questions. " the nurses glared daggers at the two but Musubi didn't notice them. Minato however felt a shiver run up his spine. The door closed and the man looked at his saviors "Would you mind turning around? I wanna' get changed. " he asked them and the two nodded. There was no toilet in the room or a changing curtain.

"Yeah, sure. " Minato turned around as did Musubi "Couldn't you just have called when you finished changing? "

"Oh... That didn't cross my mind. " he laughed sheepishly. Minato then heard a click and a poof and turned on instinct and saw a small dresser emerge from smoke, apparently out of nowhere. He was about to ask about when he was interrupted.

"I'll explain later. " Minato just nodded and turned back around. Musubi was happily humming to herself "What planet am I on? " this question caught Minato off guard.

"Earth, I told you already. " he heard shuffling of clothes behind him.

"Are you completely sure? "

"Yes! " Minato responded a little annyoed.

"Earth... " the shuffling stopped for a moment "Right... " he heard a sigh and then the shuffling continued "You can turn around now. " the duo turned around and looked at the man who was now dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, blue sash, dark blue boots and was just putting on a pair of blue fingerless gloves "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Ninjin, member of the Time Patrol! " Ninjin waved a hand and smiled a little.

"Sahashi Minato. " he waved lightly.

"Musubi! " the girl said in a cheerful tone.

"You're really strong Musubi! I can tell! " he smiled brightly and Musubi did as well.

"Thank you, Ninjin-san! " the girl was beaming with pride and Minato smiled at his loving Sekirei.

"So... " Minato joined in "Who or... What are you? "

"I just told you who I am. " Ninjin answered a bit confused. Was this guy listening to him?

"Right, sorry. Then, what are you? " Ninjin looked confused "The doctor showed me your scans. You're definitely not human. "

"You're right. I'm not. " his tone got serious all of a sudden "But right now, it doesn't matter what I am. Has Demigra followed me here? " the duo looked at him in confusion "Demon King Demigra? Big guy, blue, red hair, horns? " they shook their heads "Then I got him... " he said quietly and smirked "That's good to know. "

"Hold on, Demon King? " Minato asked a little alarmed "Are you serious? " Ninjin clicked a button on the dresser. It turned back into a capsule and he stored it into the box and put his in his sash.

"Yeah. "

"Is he dangerous? " Minato asked in concern.

"He's called Demon King Demigra. What do you think? " Ninjin asked with a raised brow. Minato gulped, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. This guy said he fought a Demon King, and after falling out of the sky and live to tell the tale, there was not much reason not to believe him.

"Are you dangerous? " Minatoe asked.

"Only when someone threatens my friends. " Ninjin gave a reassuring smile and Minato sighed in relief.

"What are you going to do now Ninjin-san? " Musubi spoke up and Ninjin looked out the window.

"I have to get home, somehow... " he stared out the window "I wonder why the others haven't found me yet. "

"More demons? " Minato asked and really hoped the answer was not demons.

"My friends, Time Patrollers. " Ninjin shortl explained and eased Minato's tension.

"Time Patrollers? Can you explain anything to us? " Minato was now a bit frustrated and wanted answers. He felt like he was in a manga or something. A guy drops from the sky all beaten up, some bean crumbles heals him and he acts all mysterious. The only thing missing was... "What was that!? " Minato asked in panic as a loud growl resonated through the room. Ninjin placed a hand on his stomach and laughed sheepishly.

"I guess I'm hungry. " he said with a laugh "Tell ya' what, let's get something to eat and I'll tell you everything! How's that sound? "

"I'm also hungry, Minato-sama! " Musubi joined in and gave him a puppy dog-eyes look he just couldn't resist.

"That sounds bad for my wallet. " Minato sighed in defeat.

* * *

Unknown to them, four Sekirei in Tokyo just felt their hearts flutter and they knew what that meant. Their Ashikabi has arrived.

* * *

Minato took Musubi and their new friend Ninjin to an all you can eat restaurant. He soon regretted it. While he knew Musubi ate a lot for human standards, Ninjin ate a lot by Sekirei standards, times ten.

"Where does it all go? " Minato wondered as he watched the two eat. Musubi finished first and sat as close to Minato as possible, making the boy blush again, and Ninjin continued to eat a while more. Once finally done, Ninjin looked strangely at the empty plates "Everything okay? "

"Yeah. It's just... Usually after this big of a fight I eat a lot more. " Ninjin sounded disappointed but there was also a hint of concern in his voice.

"More? You can't be serious. " Minato said in disbelief and Ninjin just laughed.

"What can I say? I like food! " he laughed again and people around them were watching in shock. The food he consumed could easily feed 50 people.

"Maybe you're homesick, Ninjin-san. " Ninjin gave the Sekirei a light smile.

"Could be... " he sighed deeply and looked at Minato "I guess I owe you guys an explanation. "

"Yes. " Minato nodded and listened to Ninjin's story, starting from the part where he battled Demigra and a little on the Time Patrol "Oh my God... "

"Yeah... If he's not here then he must've been vaporized by my Kamehameha. " Ninjin srubbed his chin in thought "Still don't understand why the others haven't found me. My life signature is pretty strong... "

"Life signature? " Musubi tilted her head.

"Yes. It's something every living being has. Even you two. " he pointed at them "Although Musubis is a lot higher than yours Minato. " Musubi beamed with pride knowing that she could protect her beloved Minato "Anyway, if you train enough, you can actually sense other peoples energy. The bigger their energy, the stronger they are. "

"Makes sense. " Minato nodded in understanding "But, you said you went through a random... Mirror? " the Saiyan nodded "Maybe that's why they can't find you. If there are thousands of them, it could take a while to search them all. "

"I guess so... " Ninjin nodded in understanding and his spirits lifted a little knowing he would be found eventually.

"Wow! Ninjin-san is strong! " safe to say Musubi was happy to meet someone new and after hearing his story, she was pretty exticed to spar with someone strong"Will you spar with me? " Minatos eyes went wide.

"Sure! " Ninjin happily replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea Musubi! " Minato tried to dissuade her from sparring with Ninjin as the guy could break planets in half.

"It'll be fine, Minato-sama. " Musubi reassured him "Ninjin-san won't hurt me. " Ninjin nodded in confirmation and Minato relaxed. Only a little.

"Okay. " Minato sighed in defeat "So, since you're new here, I'm guessing you have nowhere to go? "

"Pretty much. " Ninjin smiled weakly at the two.

"That's sad... Minato-samaaaa... " Musubi looked at Minato with her puppy-dog eyes and he knew what she meant and he was thinking the same. Ninjin was an honest and good guy and if Musubi trusted him, so did he.

"You want to come with us? "

"Really? " Ninjin's face instantly lit up.

"I'll talk to the landlady! No problem! " Musubi said excitedly and Minato nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks you guys! " Ninjin reached over the table and grabbed the two in a bone crushing hug, making Musubi giggle and almost suffocating Minato.

_Izumo Inn..._

Uzume was feeling really strange the past couple of hours. The day started normally but then suddenly everything changed when she felt her heart beat faster. As a Sekirei she knew what that meant. Her Ashikabi has appeared and she couldn't be more happy. For a Sekirei to find her Ashikabi was the greatest joy in the world. After that event, Uzume was all giddy and happy, something that didn't go unnoticed by the landlady.

"Ara, ara. What's got you so happy? " Miya asked as she swept the entrance to her Inn.

"My Ashikabi! I can feel him! " she answered happily and smiled the brightest smile Miya had ever seen the girl do.

"That's nice, Uzume. " Miya smiled kindly at the girl and continued her sweeping.

"I've never been so happy! My heart is beating so fast it's like he's just around the corn- " she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Minato and Musubi return "What took you two so long? " she ran up to them with a mischevious grin „Did you do perverted stuff? "

"W-what? No! " Minato waved his arms defensively, red as a tomato.

"No? You're overreacting a bit. Are you sure you didn't do anything? " Uzume prodded some more and Minato wondered why it was always him.

"Umm... Landlady-sama. " Musubi approached Miya who stopped her actions and looked at Musubi.

"Yes? What is it Musubi? "

"Is there room for one more person? " this got Uzume's attenion.

"One more? " Miya asked a bit confused. Has Minato winged a second Sekirei?

"Another? Ho-ho-ho Minato-kun! You dog, you! " she elbowed him lightly in the ribs and teased him. All the while she felt her heart beat faster and her body growing hot.

"It's not what you think, Uzume-san! " Minato defended but then took notice of Uzume's flushed face "Are you okay? "

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? " her condition got worse by the moment. Her Ashikabi was near. She began to wonder if it was Minato. That is, until a new voice joined the conversation and appeared around the corner.

"Wow, this place is amazing! " as soon as he appeared, Uzume thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest "But I don't know how I can aff-MMPH! " his sentence was cut off when Uzume suddenly kissed him, unable to restrain herself. Ninjin's eyes were wide as the giant plates he just ate from a while ago and his face went as red as Minato's sometimes did. But then something else happened. A light appeared around Uzume and she sprouted wings! What was going on here? After the wings disappeared, Uzume ended the kiss and looked deep into the eyes of her Ashikabi. They were as black as the night yet so kind and warm.

"Ashikabi-sama... " she said quietly, her face red and her heart beats slowing down. She had found him.

"Ashi-what, whaaa... ? " Ninjin was dumbstruck, unable to understand what just happened, his eyes darting around but mostly returning to Uzume's lips, the lips that stole his first kiss. Then again, he was 22, it was bound to happen sometime soon. At least, he hoped it would.

"He's an Ashikabi? " Minato said in disbelief and Ninjin looked at him, a look of panic on his face.

"I'm a what? "

* * *

Minato explained what just happened and if they could, Ninjin's eyes would be two swirls right now. This was a lot to take in. Minato even laughed at how overwhelmed the fighter was. Fighting an all powerful demon king like it was nothing while getting kissed by a girl caused a system shutdown. Meanwhile, Uzume had the biggest smile on her face and refused to let go of Ninjin's arm and had it squeezed tightly between her rather large breasts.

"I guess he's taking it okay? " Musubi looked at Ninjin with a small smile. Minato could swear he saw Ninjin's head fuming from the overheat he just received.

"Of course he is! A cute girl just kissed and professed her undying love to him! " Uzume said excitedly and grabbed onto Ninjin's arm even tighter, if at all possible. Ninjin finally came to.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second! " he quickly freed his arm and jumped up, making Uzume pout "I-I-I don't have time for this! I have to go home! I have to- " he was cut off when a bucket of cold water was emptied over his head. Ninjin turned around to see Miya holding the now empty bucket "Thank you. " he bowed to the landlady.

"You're welcome. " Miya put the bucket down and sat with everyone else "Now that you're calm, please tell us your story. " she smiled warmly and Ninjin sat down again and immediately got his arm grabbed by Uzume again who giggled girlishly.

"Well, it's like this... " as Ninjin began telling his story, Miya and Uzume looked in disbelief. Once he finished his story, Uzume was the first to speak once it all settled in.

"My Ashikabi-sama is the strongest in the universe! " once again she latched onto Ninjin's arm and giggled.

"Wait. " Minato spoke up and everyone looked at him "From what you told us, you're incredibly strong. " Ninjin nodded and then Minato asked the question that was on everyone's mind "How strong are you exactly? " the room fell silent, Miya and Minato somewhat dreading the answer, Musubi visibly excited and Uzume beaming with pride for her strong Ashikabi.

"I... Don't understand. " he looked at them confused "I just told of the battle I was in. "

"What Minato-kun meant to say was- " Miya joined in "-we cannot understand how strong. Your tales verge on the borders of god-like. It's hard to imagine. "

"Well, I wouldn't say god-like. " he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Then how would you say it? " Miya asked and Ninjin scratched his chin in thought.

"I could show it to you, maybe? " Ninjin replied and all faces went blank. How does a being so powerful simply show them? Will he lift up the inn? He better not damage her precious Izumo Inn "Let's go outside. "

The five of them were in the garden of the Inn. Ninjin was standing in the middle and everyone else around him.

"You might want to step back. " fthe four bystanders nodded and stepped away, giving the Saiyan more space. He exhaled "Here we go... " his fist clenched tightly, legs spread slightly apart and slightly bent at the knees, he let out a powerful roar "HAAA! " a strong gust of wind emanated from him as a blue, flame-like aura sprouted around him. Everyone looked in disbelief at the sight before them, especially Uzume, who felt her heart beat rise once again and getting hotter by the moment.

"Amazing... " Minato said quietly and stared at Ninjin who now flexed his muscles and checked his body. Uzume was trying not to drool right now as she ogled his muscled body.

"This is just a little of it. What you see around me is Ki. It's- "

"Pure life-energy... " Miya said breathless. She read about it in books of myths and legends, heck, even some shounen manga Minato left in the living room once. The implications were terrifying.

"Yes. " he answered, a little surpised someoone knew what it was without him exlaining. And also noone noticed Uzume's breathing got heavier and faced flushed.

"Ninjin-samaaaa... " she practically moaned his name but noone heard her. Even her wings began to appear.

"Saiyans are special in a way. " he began releasing his energy more "We can ascend to different states to further increase our power. " his burst of energy felt like a wave of ecstasy to Uzume. Another flare of his aura and Uzume screamed in pleasure. Now this got Miyas attention who was brought out of her stupor. She realized what was going on.

"Ninjin! Stop! " she called out to the Saiyan who gave her a confused look as did Minato and Musubi "Right now! " Miya then looked at Uzume and Minato felt his own face turn red, seeing as Uzume was about to... You know...

"W-what's happening to her? " he barely stammered out and even Ninjin was puzzled. He did stop though and went towards his Sekirei. Ninjin knelt beside her with a concerned look. If he had to guess, Uzume was a little disappointed his demonstration ended.

"A Sekirei get's it's power from it's Ashikabi. Ninjin has a lot of power inside of him. " Miya answered calmly as she looked at Ninjin.

"You're saying she's channeling my power? "

"Yes. The stronger the Ashikabi, the stronger the Sekirei. " Miya pulled out a hand-fan out of her yukata and began waving it at Uzume to cool her down.

"Then I guess I won't be doing that again. " Ninjin looked apologetically at Uzume "I'm sorry. "

"I-it's fine. " she stroked his cheek "I liked that actually, and I wouldn't mind if- OW! " a broom smacked her on the head. Miya stood over her, broom tightly in her grasp.

"I will not allow improper acts at Izumo Inn! " she said sternly and Uzume continued to rub her aching head. It left her wondering though, should Ninjin release his full power, what would actually happen? To Uzume? To the world?

_MBI HQ..._

"Director! A new Ashikabi has appeared. " a man in a white lab coat said in an urgent tone to his boss.

"So it would seem. Leave. "

"Yes, sir! " after the doctor left, the man rose from his chair to reveal himself. He was dressed all in white, even his hair was white and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Then he grinned widely.

"Things just got more interesting. " he walked towards the large window overlooking the city.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have no words to say for this delay and re-write.**


	2. The bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi

**Chapter 2: The bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi**

Uzume slowly woke up and almost had a heart attack. Her Ashikabi was gone! Well, not gone gone, just not in his bed into which she expertly snuck into during the night, stealing one of his blue shirts in the process. Uzume got up as fast as lightning and followed that familiar pull that could always lead her to her Ashikabi. Uzume wondered how she changed so much in the blink of an eye. Once she found her Ashikabi she couldn't bear to be separated from him, but for a Sekirei this was a feeling they waited for their whole lives. Uzume finally found Ninjin sitting under a tree in the backyard, legs crossed Indian-style, arms crossed over his bare chest, eyes closed and not moving.

"Nin- " Uzume stopped in the middle of her call when Musubi lightly pulled her hand.

"Shhh! Ninjin-san is meditating. " next to Musubi was Minato, dressed up and ready for work.

"He's been like that for almost two hours. " Minato was amazed at how someone managed to have so much discipline to meditate for two hours. Uzume's fondness for her Ashikabi grew more and more but then it got her wondering. Is he trying to figure out a way to get back home? If he is, will she go with him? And what about the Sekirei plan? With all these questions Uzume didn't notice Ninjin standing up and walking towards them. Nothing strange about that, however, Ninjin looked like he was still deep in thought, and when you added his Saiyan features to a deadly serious expression he practically looked like he was ready to kill. If Minato didn't know him, he would've probably run away as fast as he could.

"Where is the landlady? "

"She said she had to run some errands. " Minato answered feeling a little uneasy "Why? "

"I need you to do me a small favor. " Ninjin then looked to Musubi and then back to Minato "I need you two to kiss. " when he said that Minato's head almost exploded from the overheat, Musubi went bright red and Uzume grinned mischievously.

"W-w-what? Why? " Minato wasn't exactly against it but this was such a direct request he had no time to think.

"I need to confirm something. " Ninjin was dead serious. He wasn't about to force them into kissing but he needed to confirm something. Minato looked at a bright red Musubi "Umm… "

"Minato-sama… " Musubi sounded so flustered and just waited for the opportunity to kiss her Ashikabi again. When Minato saw how shy Musubi was he just couldn't help it. Then he remembered what happened yesterday when Uzume kissed Ninjin in front of the landlady.

"But the landlady said- "

"I'll deal with her. " Minato's eyes went wide when Ninjin practically said he was willing to go toe to toe with the landlady "Please. " Minato sighed in defeat.

"Okay. " Minato turned to Musubi, both red as tomatoes, and slowly leaned in for the kiss. Once he kissed her, Musubi's wings appeared and Ninjin nodded like he just made big discovery.

"Mhm, mhm… " Uzume looked at her Ashikabi who appeared to be taking notes "Uzume? " when she saw Ninjint's face getting redder she knew what was coming next "Can we… You know, umm… " Uzume smiled warmly at her Ashikabi's behavior.

"Always. " Uzume approached him and gave him a kiss he wouldn't forget anytime soon. Her wings appeared as well and Ninjin almost overheated like the first time they kissed. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts but once he did, Ninjin went back under the tree like nothing happened and continued his meditation. This left the three wondering what just happened "Ooookay… "

"I don't get it. " to say Minato was left confused was an understatement. He was about to ask something when he saw Uzume's eyes widen in shock "Are you alright? "

"No… " Uzume said quietly. What the others couldn't feel was her connection to her Ashikabi slowly disappearing and suddenly become non-existent. Tears quickly formed in her eyes and she lunged at her Ashikabi "Ninjin! " Uzume tackled him with a strong hug and she was bawling her eyes out. Was it possible for an Ashikabi to sever the connection to his Sekirei? "Why did you do this? Do you hate me? Why? " Uzume was sobbing like there was no tomorrow but as soon as Ninjin hugged her back the connection between them returned immediately and Uzume was once again filled with that beautiful warm feeling.

"I'm sorry Uzume. Just calm down. " Ninjin was stroking her hair gently, trying to calm down. As one would expect, Minato and Musubi had no idea what was going on so they rushed to them as well.

"What just happened? " Minato asked clearly confused and somewhat alarmed.

"I closed the connection between Uzume and I. " Musubi flinched when Ninjin said it like it was the most obvious thing. Why would someone do that? "Before you decide to uppercut me to the Moon- " Ninjin looked at Musubi "Let me explain. Even in the little demonstration I did yesterday, the landlady say Sekirei get their power from their Ashikabi and after what happened I realized if I raised my power level high enough Uzume will… Umm, you know. " he blushed a little and scratched his cheek "I figured it had something to do with our connection and it could put Uzume in danger if I went any further. I need to know how much energy I can release so- "

"YOU IDIOT! " what followed was the hardest slap, and probably the most painful one, Ninjin received in his life. Uzume's eyes were still filled with tears and she was glaring at him as if ready to kill "You could've told that's what you were about to do! Do you know how this made me feel? I felt like I was dying! "

"Uzume… " Ninjin felt bad for what he did but it was necessary. He admits he could have told her first though.

"Don't EVER do that to me again! " and with that Uzume tackled him once again and gave him another kiss he won't soon forget. He was getting used to this. Then he mentally cursed himself for actin like the legendary master Roshi.

"I promise I won't. At least not without warning you. " this earned him a painful pinch from Uzume. She understood that at some point he will do it again to protect everyone if they get into a tough situation but she still didn't like that empty feeling it gave her. The two remained hugging for a few more minutes until Minato spoke.

"Well, I gotta' go to work. I'm late as it is. " with that he waved goodbye and headed off. Uzume got up as well and dried her tears.

"That reminds me, I have something to do as well. " She gave Ninjin a quick kiss on the cheek "See you! " she rushed off as well and Ninjin made a mental note to ask her what she was doing. Now came the part that Musubi waited for since she met Ninjin.

"Ninjin-san? Will you spar with me? " the excitement in her eyes was evident as it was in her trembling body. Being a Saiyan, Ninjin couldn't pass up a good challenge.

"Sure! " he made a mental note not to raise his power level too high and not to close the connection. One time today was enough.

* * *

After a hard day of work Minato was ready to eat like there's no tomorrow. That brought him back to how Ninjin showed no mercy to his meal. This thought was then followed by the strange dream he had last night about a small girl named Ku. Trying not to think too much about it, Minato silently thanked Miya for the meal but then felt a hungry presence beside him. Minato looked at the older man beside him who was practically drooling over his food.

"Hi, your lunch looks delicious. " Minato slowly moved his lunch away from the man "I'm Seo, I'm looking forward to working with you. "

"I'm Sahashi. " Minato greeted back and was read to eat when a low rumbling sound interrupted him. He looked at Seo who was still drooling and sighed "Do you want some? " Minato offered him some of his food.

"Sorry. But, can I have some? " the two got to talking and found out they were both college students "I've been a college student for six years. Things didn't work out that well, you know? "

"That sounds purposefully annoying to a repeater. " Minato bit down hard on his riceball.

"Haha! " Seo then saw something to his liking "This croquet looks good. " Seo was so concentrated on mooching off food he didn't notice two angry figures approach them "Or the egg cake over the- " he was interrupted when a foot slammed hard on his head.

"Seo you punk! " a girls voice yelled in anger. The said girl then grabbed him by the collar "You're taking other people's food! I told you to stop doing that! "

"Ara? Hikari. "

"Don't you ara me! " Hikari let go of Seo and then bowed to Minato "I'm really sorry. "

"Ah, it's nothing… " Minato raised his head and when he made eye contact with Hikari realization dawned on the two.

"The Ashikabi of the conceited exorcist Sekirei! "

"The e-e-electric oneesan who chased Musubi! " during the commotion Minato's lunch fell down from his lap and scattered on the ground. Minato fell to his knees and almost began crying over the loss of his lunch. Hikari was apologizing and Seo was pushing his luck by teasing her. Minato was then approached by another girl.

"Sorry. Our master and Hikari had no bad intentions. " Minato looked up at the girl who looked like a twin sister of Hikari "I bought some bread. You wanna' eat it together? It's the least we can do. "

"Wait. Master? " Minato thought he heard wrong. Seo then hugged the two girls tightly and even grabbed one of Hikari's breasts.

"The system is small. I meet another Ashikabi in a place like this. " he had a pretty smug grin on his face "I'm Seo Kaoru, the Ashikabi of these two. " Seo continued groping his two Sekirei and earned himself an electrocution. Minato was about to ask some questions about being an Ashikabi but stopped when loud sounds of helicopters flying above silenced him.

"An MBI helicopter? " Minato said in wonder, looking up in the sky. Seo slowly got up, his body still smoking from the electric shock he received.

"They keep flying every day without getting sick of it. " Seo then looked at Minato "If you're an Ashikabi, are you after her, too? "

"Her? "

"Yeah. You don't know? She's around here. " Seo pointed to the tall trees ahead "Can you see over there? According to rumors, the Sekirei called The Green Girl is in there. "

* * *

Ninjin and Musubi were sitting at the table in Izumo Inn with big bumps on their heads which Miya gladly gave them after she saw what their little spar did to her garden. The two promised to repair the damage.

"Thanks for the meal. " both Musubi and Ninjin said at the same time.

"Did you eat well? " Miya was holding the empty rice cooker for the fifth time. Ninjin almost laughed when he remembered how Piccolo refused to get within a hundred meters of one. He also noticed how Musubi was fidgeting.

"The bathroom's in the hall to the left? " he offered awkwardly.

"Huh? " that got Musubi out of her thoughts "No, it's nothing like that. My chest beats for some reason when Minato-sama goes out. This never happened before. "

"If you're worried, maybe you can give him a call. " Musubi accepted Miya's suggestion and the two left to call Minato. Ninjin was left alone in the dining room and was going over what he knew about this world and quickly concluded he didn't know much. He didn't pay much attention to the sounds around him and was deep in thought. He was alone for a couple of minutes when Miya and Kagari came back.

"Where's Musubi? " Ninjin asked after noticing the girl wasn't here and he also sensed her energy leaving the Inn.

"She went to see how Minato-kun is doing. " Miya answered with a light smile. Kagari, who was standing beside her, quickly noticed the change in Ninjin's behavior.

"Good. I have some questions. " Ninjin got up and approached Miya, easily towering over her. Kagari didn't like where this was going.

"All you have to do is ask. "

"Tell me about the Sekireis. All of it. " Kagari knew what was coming next when Miya's famous Hanya mask appeared behind her.

"Hohoho Ninjin-kun, there is nothing to tell. " even though the mask and the feeling of oncoming death wasn't directed at him, Kagari was still terrified. But then he saw something more terrifying appear behind Ninjin. It looked like a mix between a gorilla and a wolf with pointy ears, glowing red eyes and dark brown fur. The monster was bigger than the Hannya mask and the mask actually got frightened and disappeared.

"Oh I think there is, Miya-san. " Ninjin's expression rivaled Miya's own and to Kagari's surprise Miya flinched. He never saw her do that.

"I'll go out a bit too. " Kagari quickly made his escape, not wanting to get in the middle of this standoff. Now it was only Ninjin and Miya in the room and for the first time ever, Miya backed down. She sighed in defeat but kept her steely gaze.

"What is it that you want to know? "

"For starters, explain why your energy is higher than any other on the planet. Besides me, that is. " this took Miya by surprise and she remained quiet. Ninjin patiently waited for his answer. Miya was trying to stare down the Saiyan so he would back down but with no success. He was determined to get answers, one way or another.

"Well? " Ninjin broke the silence, his gaze unfaltering. Finally, Miya sighed.

"I guess we have time until everyone returns. " Miya sat down at the table and Ninjin joined "You want to know why I have the highest energy? " Ninjin nodded in confirmation "That is because I am Miya Asama, Sekirei No. 1. " Ninjin wasn't too surprised. Her power almost dwarfed any other on the planet "I am the pillar of the Sekirei, I was sent to watch and protect the other 107- " no surprise again, Ninjin did his homework by searching for any life signature with a high power "- but then MBI found us. "

"I'm guessing it didn't go well for you. " Miya was surprised by Ninjin's tone. For someone his age he could act very mature. Then again, from what he told them, Ninjin had to grow up fast to become the protector of his universe.

"No… It didn't. Our ship crash landed out on sea centuries ago and we were left in stasis. " Miya looked away sadly "So we survived, for better or for worse. "

"By worse you mean, this game wasn't part of your plan. " Ninjin was brought to speed by Minato last night.

"Of course not. We were sent here to find our destined ones and be with them. " Miya frowned when the Sekirei Plan was mentioned "This is all a sick game conjured by Minaka. "

"You mean that goofy MBI president? " Ninjin saw the MBI president on TV last night giving some sort of egocentric speech. He noticed everyone cringe when he appeared. Ninjin could hardly believe someone like that could be an evil mastermind. Then again, there was Emperor Pilaf, still alive for unknown reasons.

"He might appear so, but trust me, Ninjin-kun, he is not to be taken lightly. "

"Then why don't you simply, I don't know, stop him? " Ninjin knew there had to be some kind of catch if she didn't stop Minaka by now "I'm sure one Sekirei is strong enough to put an end to all of this. "

"It is because of the adjustments made. "

"Adjustments? " he thought he heard wrong.

"MBI tampered with their DNA to restrain their powers and prepare us for this… Game. " Miya remembered well how her brothers and sisters were adjusted. It was not a pretty experience "When a Sekirei and Ashikabi kiss, together they release the Sekirei's full potential. The winging ceremony was just that, a ceremony, not a way to unleash our power. " this DNA tampering brought another question to Ninjin's mind.

"Wait, you said they tampered with your DNA. Then what about- " Miya knew what he was going to ask so she interrupted him.

"I assure you, their emotions weren't tampered with. Sekirei are always drawn to their destined one, so Uzume's and any other Sekirei you might wing have pure feelings for you. " Ninjin was still skeptical. He wasn't very keen on the idea of his Sekirei loving him now and then rejecting him for some unknown reason after it's all over. As the conversation went on, Ninjin was disliking this Minaka more and more.

"I'll trust you on that, Miya-san. " Ninjin said simply before taking on a serious tone that surprised Miya "But you misunderstood my question. I asked why don't _you _specifically stop him. " this question caught Miya off-guard.

"I just told you- "

"You never said adjustments were made to you. " Miya's eyes widened in shock "You are not a Sekirei, are you? When I said a Sekirei was strong enough for the job I still meant you. You never confirmed you were one as well. " how did he figure it out? Guess he wasn't as clueless as he appeared to be. She hoped Ninjin would back down from this one "Today when Minato released Musubi's power, yours still dwarfed hers by a mile. " Miya wasn't ready to answer this question yet but Ninjin was pushing it "You said it yourself, you were sent to watch over them which means you have to be the most powerful. " by now Miya was glaring at Ninjin but the Saiyan wasn't done "I don't know how no one figured this out yet, but my guess is- " Miya's dreaded mask of death appeared behind her, a signal to anyone normal to shut up "-you are their goddess or at least some kind of deity. " the landlady debated whether to strike him down where he sat but something was telling her not to, besides causing Uzume and her other sisters sorrow. Something deep inside her was telling her Ninjin was their only chance of being free again.

"This information does not leave this room. " Ninjin nodded in understanding and Miya calmed down again. This Saiyan was surprisingly clever and Miya didn't like it. She feared he would snoop around too much and eventually stumbled on something that was supposed to remain buried.

"Then why didn't you stop him? " there still was this unanswered question. Miya decided it would be best to tell him the partial truth.

"Because of the Jinki, artifacts that can end our lives in an instant. There are eight of them, one was on each ship that was sent to Earth centuries ago." Ninjin figured it was about some kind of death trigger in play from the start "Somehow Minaka found all eight of them and turned them into prizes. I would have ended him myself if I knew what he had planned. " Miya, uncharacteristic for her, slammed her fists on the table leaving cracks "By the time I realized what Minaka had done it was too late. "

"So the only way to end all this is to play the game? "

"Unfortunately, yes. "

"Are there any special rules or is it just a free for all? "

"There are, but as you say, it's basically a free for all until only one remains. "

"So the winning Ashikabi- "

"I'm sorry, Ninjin-kun, I should have been more clear. What I meant was, until only one Sekirei remains. " Ninjin still didn't understand so Miya clarified further "The game is over when only one Sekirei remains, not an Ashikabi's Sekirei team, but just one. The last of our kind. " Ninjin couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So you're saying… "

"Once an Ashikabi is claimed as the winner, his Sekirei must… They… " this was very hard for Miya to say since there was something else in play. Ninjin knew what she wanted to say, friends will have to turn against each other to be the last Sekirei standing so he simply nodded in understanding "And worst of all, I am the last opponent. "

"You're joking, right? " Ninjin knew she wasn't but it was a reflex question.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Ninjin-kun. You see, since I am the pillar of the Sekirei and the strongest one, I will have to be the last opponent. And since I can't be winged, at least, I think I can't, there's a good chance that the Ashikabi will unite and come after me. " Ninjin could feel Miya's power rising with her anger "Our entire race will be wiped out for some sick game. And it's all my fault! "

"We all have our shares of mistakes. " Miya looked at the young Saiyan "I mean, I fought a Demon King that can wipe out galaxies and I'm not even sure if I defeated him before that mirror got me. Then I ended up here and met all of you! Things have a way of playing out good. " Ninjin flashed the landlady one of his big smiles that just magically lifted your spirit.

"Still, we can't stop him. In all of this, Minaka is the real winner. " she lowered her head in defeat "Everyone is just too blind to see it. " Miya concluded sadly.

"Don't worry, Miya-san. " Ninjin said confidently "I'm an Ashikabi now as well and I will not let any harm come to Uzume, you or anyone else for that matter. I'm a good thinker. I'll find a way to end all this for the sake of all Sekirei and Ashikabi. " Miya suddenly felt like he was actually able to pull it off, something deep inside her told her that. She smiled warmly at the Saiyan.

"Thank you Ninjin. " he smiled widely again and his smile was contagious so the landlady had to smile as well.

"Now I just have to think of a plan… " and Ninjin went into deep thought again. Ninjin was a better planner that people give him credit for and could actually hatchd a good plan instead of going fist-first and hope for the best. Another factor were the Dragon Balls that were unavailable to him so he had to be careful and minimize the damage. Maybe they could bring them here if his team finds him but that's a big if. Then there was Demigra who Ninjin was still not sure if he was actually dead. But this Ashikabi business did make matters complicated. Not that Ninjin disliked or hated Uzume, or Sekirei for that matter, for some strange reason, he felt his feelings for Uzume grow.

"Can I ask you something now, Ninjin-kun? " Ninjin nodded "How come you are an Ashikabi? "

"Umm… " the Saiyan never thought about it "I don't know. "

"The Ashikabi of today are descendants of the first Ashikabi from this Earth. But you are not of this world. "

"Maybe there are Sekirei in my world as well? " Ninjin thought this to be the only logical explanation "But I don't know if there were any Ashikabi in my family. Besides, I didn't even know Sekirei existed until I came here. "

"Perhaps. " Miya simply said, her curiosity satisfied "Anything else you want to ask? "

"Yes. " Ninjin looked at the ceiling "Could you introduce me to our spy above us or should I just get her myself? " a feminine squeak was heard from the ceiling and Miya sighed. She figured Ninjin would sense her presence sooner or later.

"Matsu, you can come down. " on cue, a panel on the ceiling opened and a redhead girl with glasses hopped down. Ninjin couldn't but notice her incredible figure, a trait most Sekirei shared from his observations.

"Sekirei No. 2, Matsu. " the girl extended her hand in greeting and Ninjin accepted "What a firm grip. " there was a sudden change in her look, something perverse surfaced "I bet you could- " she was interrupted by a broomstick hitting her head. Miya sat there like she'd done nothing at all "Anyway- " Matsu continued with a big bump on her head "- I heard everything and I must say we have our work cut out for us. "

"Indeed. " Ninjin nodded in confirmation. Then something hit him "Wait a minute! Why are you living in the ceiling? " Matsu laughed sheepishly.

"Well I may or may not be in a lot of trouble with MBI. " she stuck out her tongue and scratched her head. Ninjin simply sighed.

"So no one knows you're here besides the two of us? " Matsu nodded.

"And I would prefer if it stayed that way, Ninjin-kun. " behind the smiling Miya the mask of terror appeared once again, causing Matsu to wince.

"No need to worry, Miya-san. " Ninjin's smile was followed by the monstrous Oozaru behind him and Matsu felt like she was in a horror movie.

"Well, the others will not be home for a while. " Miya rose from her spot and picked up the broom she hit Matsu with "I suggest we clean up a little. " she then looked at Matsu "Return to your room please, Hentai-Glasses. " Matsu practically disappeared into the ceiling. Miya then looked at Ninjin "Will you help me, Ninjin-kun? " figuring he had nothing better to do, Ninjin agreed.

* * *

The entire house was sparkling clean and both Miya and Ninjin were satisfied with the result. He enjoyed the time spent cleaning since they talked through it all. They shared stories from their past, good and bad, sad and happy. The Saiyan and Sekirei had a genuine good time. Ninjin then felt a familiar feeling washing over him.

"Ninjin! " Uzume tackled him to the ground and landed a big kiss on his lips. Ninjin's eyes were wide as saucers from the surprise. Uzume's wings promptly appeared and illuminated the evening atmosphere of the garden. The beautiful moment was ruined by two broomstick smacks.

"I will allow no improper acts at Izumo Inn. " Miya said with a smile and the ever present Hannya mask. This time, Ninjin shrank at the sight of the mask.

"How was your day? " Uzume asked, still lying on top of Ninjin. He could feel her happiness and love through their connection and couldn't help but smile fondly.

"I helped Miya-san clean the Inn. " no need to tell Uzume he cornered the landlady for some answers "Hold on! " Ninjin looked between Uzume and Miya "You know- "

"Yes, I know Miya is -OW! " another smack on the head for the talkative Sekirei.

"Now, now, Uzume-chan. No need for the whole neighborhood to hear you. " Uzume scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry. " Uzume then looked at her Ashikabi "So, I see you didn't train today. "

"How do you know? " Ninjin raised an amused brow.

"Because you didn't close our bond. " Uzume answered with a glare and surprised Miya in the process.

"What do you mean, closed? " Miya thought she heard wrong.

"Well, I did say I wouldn't do it without telling you. " Ninjin said apologetically and earned himself a fist to the chest from Uzume.

"You better! " the Sekirei smiled at her Ashikabi who was rubbing the sore spot.

"Excuse me. " Miya appeared between them, Hannya mask as backup "You said something about closing the bond? "

"Oh, umm. " Ninjin fumbled with his words, seeing as this information infuriated Miya "Since I'm able to manipulate energy I'm also able to temporarily close the bond between Uzume and I. "

"And why would you do that, Ninjin-kun? " Uzume was slowly backing away since she knew what was coming next.

"So I can understand how to- HEY! " suddenly Miya drew a sword from her robes and attempted to slash Ninjin who barely managed to dodge "Careful with that! "

"Do you have any idea what you did to Uzume? " her angry outburst was followed by another slash that took off a few of Ninjin's hairs.

"I know and I'm sorry! YOW! " another close call.

"When a Sekirei loses her Ashikabi it's worse than dying! " Miya had a murdering look in her eyes and Ninjin was sure she was about to chop him to pieces "Losing the bond is like getting their heart and soul broken into a thousand pieces! "

"Miya-san it's not what you think. " Uzume tried to calm the most powerful Sekirei down but with no success. Ninjin decided to do just that. He quickly unleashed his energy and caught Miya's sword with his hand.

"This is why I did it! " he pointed towards Uzume who was breathing heavily and flushed all over "You said Sekirei get their strength from their emotions but also from their Ashikabi, and as things are, she is unable to handle my power! " once she saw what was happening to Uzume, Miya understood his actions but still didn't approve "I don't know what will happen if I go all out and I don't want to put her into any danger if I have to unleash my full power! "

"Ninjin… " Uzume was on her knees, ready to burst from pleasure. Miya glared back at Ninjin and sheathed her sword. The Saiyan immediately lowered his power and ran to Uzume in concern.

"Are you alright? " he held her close to him as Uzume panted.

"Oh yeah… " she nodded with a wide smile, clearly enjoying herself. Ninjin's energy bursts were something out of this world. Miya approached the duo with hard footsteps, the landlady still angry about Ninjin's actions.

"If I ever hear you closed the bond between you and your Sekirei I won't show you mercy. " Miya was glaring at Ninjin so hard the Saiyan felt like daggers were stabbing him "Sekirei live for their Ashikabi, they get their energy and powers from the love they have for them. Do not take this bond lightly, Ninjin-kun. "

"I won't. " Ninjin then looked back to Uzume who seemed to calm down "I promise. " Uzume smiled at her Ashikabi and caressed his cheek "Still, we need to find another way to channel our energy. " Ninjin helped Uzume to her feet "Uzume? "

"Yes? " the Sekirei could almost feel what Ninjin was going to suggest through their bond.

"I'd like to train you in using your Ki. " Uzume's face lit up by this proposition and Miya was a little surprised by this "I think if you get the hang of using your Ki, you won't get so, umm, excited when I release my power. "

"I'm all for it! " Uzume said determined to master her power "How do we do that? " Ninjin sat down in a meditating pose.

"Well first, I need to know what powers you have. " Miya realized she didn't tell Ninjin that every Sekirei had specific powers "Musubi and Miya-san have pure physical powers and I could have sworn I heard something about Minato getting struck by lightning by a Sekirei the other day. " Miya had to give Ninjin credit, he wasn't as clueless as he looked with that crazy hair of his. But Uzume wasn't keen on the idea of showing her powers just yet and Miya knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry, Ninjin. " Uzume was unable to look at her Ashikabi at this moment "I… "

"It's okay. " both Miya and Uzume looked at him in surprise "I just asked out of curiosity anyway. You'll show me when you're ready." Ninjin smiled at Uzume but he knew she was hiding something. He wouldn't push her but hoped Uzume would tell him before she gets into some kind of trouble.

"Thank you… " Uzume said quietly, ashamed she was lying to her Ashikabi even though the reason was a noble one.

"Umm, okay. " the Saiyan continued "Now, sit down. " Uzume thought training would be more exciting but sat down anyway "I'd like you to concentrate on the feeling you have when unleashing your power. That is your Ki taking form but in order to go beyond that you have to learn to feel the energy flowing inside you and all around you." Uzume didn't quite got what Ninjin was talking about so the Saiyan decided to explain "Think of it like this, you know how a mother gains extraordinary strength when her child is in danger? She can lift a car with no trouble or even move mountains if necessary. What the mother doesn't know is that she tapped into her Ki. It's that little bit of extra strength you need but can't always get. It's buried deep inside you and for ordinary people it's hard to tap into that power. Only in this example it's a temporary boost and it withdraws back deep inside. But you as a Sekirei should be able to learn it quickly. " Uzume still didn't understand what he was getting at. Ninjin rubbed his temples in frustration and continued "Okay, close your eyes. " Uzumed did as instructed and Miya was watching carefully "For starters, focus on our bond. " that was easy for her to do since the bond was always there "Now dig deeper into that, try to find my very essence, my spirit. "

"How will I know I found it? " Uzume didn't believe this would work but she had faith in her Ashikabi.

"Trust me, you will know. " Ninjin gently took her hands in his, making the girl blush "Just concentrate on me for now. Clear your mind, think only of me and my spirit. " Uzume smiled since Ninjin was all she thought about. Well, mostly him "Just relax and breathe deeply. " she followed his instructions and concentrated on Ninjin's very being, his very soul, trying to find it amidst all the emotions flowing through her. She was determined to succeed, to show her Ashikabi she was strong, to show how much she loved and trusted him unconditionally. Her mind was so filled with her thoughts about him she felt something new. It was like a calm feeling was washing over her but not like the one she got from the bond, this feeling was the same one you get when you think someone is watching you only it felt safe. Uzume definitely felt some kind of presence. With passing seconds that presence became stronger and stronger. The presence took shape in her mind.

"I think- "

"Don't think. Feel. " Ninjin knew she found him "Feel the energy around you. Feel Miya-san standing beside you, look for the mouse underneath the floor boards- "

"Mouse? " Miya immediately turned to look at the house. Meanwhile, Uzume was seeing all of it, feeling all of it. Ninjin knew she did since he could see her smiling.

"You're doing great! " he held her arms even tighter "Now the hardest part, find your energy, find the center of your Ki. Don't confuse it with the Ki you are already using for your powers, it's like a third arm by now and it doesn't help us at this time. Find your center, Uzume." he saw she was struggling with it by the frown on her face "Take your time. Once you've found it- " he cupped her hands together "-focus a small part of it between the palms of your hands. " Ninjin looked at Miya "This could take a while until- "

"I got it! " Ninjin looked at Uzume in surprise. She was holding a tiny yellow orb between her palms and had the biggest smile plastered on her face "I did it! " she released the energy and tackled Ninjin again with a tight hug.

"T-that's great, Uzume. " he couldn't remember when was the last time a hug cost him air "Uzume, air! "

"Oh, sorry! " Uzume retreated and helped Ninjin to his feet "Can you show us your power now? "

"You only learned the very basics, Uzume. It'll be a while until you're able to control your own Ki, let alone handle mine. " Uzume lowered her head in shame. Why did making him happy become so important to her? It was like everything else was unimportant but Ninjin's happiness and gaining his love and approval. Was the bond really affecting her that much? Well, whatever it was, Uzume was happy. She had found her true destined one.

"I'm sorry, Ninjin. " Uzume did feel sorry. She really wanted to help her Ashikabi but felt like she was a burden that was dragging him down. Then Ninjin reminded her why she was drawn to him. He hugged Uzume tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Since we'll be together now and forever, you have all the time in the world. " then a thought popped into his head that kinda' ruined the moment "How long do Sekirei live anyway? " Uzume chuckled at her Ashikabi.

"As long as their Ashikabi, why? " Uzume answered still smiling.

"Pure-blooded Saiyans like me live up to be a 150 minimum. " Ninjin deadpanned, leaving Uzume and Miya wide-eyed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said we had all the time in the world. " Uzume couldn't help but laugh at this revelation. One of the things she feared was her Ashikabi dying of old age in fifty or so years. Knowing she almost has three times as much time to spend with Ninjin made her heart beat even faster.

"Umm, Miya-san? " Ninjin got the landlady's attention "Is it possible for an Ashikabi to dream about his future Sekirei? "

"Oh, am I not enough for you now, Ninjin? " Uzume teased him playfully but Ninjin took her serious.

"N-no! I'm just curious! " Ninjin looked cute trying to defend himself. What made it more amusing was the fact that he was capable of destroying a planet with a wave of his hand but got so flustered around girls.

"Relax Ninjin. I'm just teasing you. " Uzume smacked his arm playfully.

"Yes it is. " Miya answered simply "Why do you ask? "

"Well, I had this dream last night. " Ninjin scratched his head "I was on a playground and I saw this girl sitting there on a frozen bench. She felt… Empty, I guess? Like she was void of all emotions. And I felt sadness and despair coming from her. " Uzume listened with heightened curiosity. It wasn't uncommon for powerful Ashikabi to dream about meeting one of their future Sekirei, so could it be Ninjin was going to wing another Sekirei? "I approached her to ask what's wrong and all she said was that I am her Ashikabi. "

"Then what happened? " Miya asked with a curious look.

"That's it. " Ninjin simply concluded "I woke up and went to meditate on the dream. And my, umm… Complication. " the two present Sekirei knew what this complication was, but remained quiet to avoid further conflicts.

"It is possible another Sekirei called out to you. Did you see what she looked like? " Miya asked.

"Is she hot? " Uzume's sly comment earned her another broomstick smack.

"There was a shadow over her so I don't know what she looks like. " Ninjin thought for a moment "I'll try to reach out to her. "

"How are you gonna' do that? " Uzume wondered what he was up to.

"By meditating. " Ninjin sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes "I'll focus on a feeling similar to our bond, Uzume. " he then opened his eyes and looked at his Sekirei "Are you sure you're okay with this? " Uzume smiled widely.

"Of course! The more the merrier! " Uzume was really okay with this. Unlike humans, Sekirei weren't jealous of each other if they had the same Ashikabi "Besides, you said she was sad and lonely, so I know for a fact you're going to find and try to help her. " Uzume kneeled down to be on eye-level "That is one of the reasons I love you, Ninjin. " the Saiyan blushed at her confession "Now go find our next Sekirei while I take a quick bath. Work was exhausting today. " she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to the bathroom.

"She has a job? " Ninjin asked in wonder and it made Miya chuckle.

"Of course. How else would she pay rent? Speaking of, you need to pay rent as well. " Miya answered as if it was the most obvious thing "I'll go prepare dinner since the others will be home soon as well. " this information reminded Ninjin he needed to find a job, but first he has to find the mysterious Sekirei from his dream. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, trying to remember every little detail that could lead him to the lonely Sekirei. Ninjin was so focused he didn't notice night had already fallen and Minato return with a new Sekirei of his own, Miya making an attempt on his life and the usual ruckus at the Izumo Inn. The Saiyan was determined to find her as quickly as possible. And as luck would have it…

"Ninjin? Dinner's almost ready and- " Minato was the one to come and get him but he almost had a heart attack when Ninjin opened his eyes, put two fingers on his forehead and vanished into thin air "At this point in my life, why do strange things still faze me? " Uzume felt Ninjin wasn't at the Inn anymore so she ran out to the garden.

"Where is he? " she still felt their bond but didn't know where he disappeared to.

"I don't know. " Minato sighed "He just vanished into thin air right before my eyes. " Uzume raised a questioning eyebrow "It's true! " Minato defended himself and Uzume sighed.

"I believe you. " Uzume figured he found the Sekirei from his dream. She then looked at the starry night sky "He could have taken me with him. " Uzume puffed her cheeks in frustration "I just hope he doesn't get himself in trouble… "

* * *

Ninjin appeared on a playground just like the one he saw in his dream. Looking around he saw it empty, save for one person sitting on a frozen bench, it's face covered by a shadow and clothed only in a thin white lab coat. No underwear…

"This is just crazy. " for a second Ninjin thought he was getting psychic powers. Everything looked exactly like in his dream. Ninjin looked at the shadow covered girl on the bench and felt a pull towards her. Unlike with Uzume, this pull was much weaker, almost non-existent. He wondered if he didn't have mastery of Ki energy would he even be able to feel it. Ninjin took a deep breath and decided to approach the girl on the bench. He simply sat beside her "Nice night? " he mentally slapped himself for this cliché question.

"It's not. " the girl replied in a monotone voice. Her face was still covered by a shadow.

"Aren't you cold? " Ninjin tried not to stare at her practically naked form.

"No. "

"Are you sure? "

"If you are here to rape me I suggest you don't. " Ninjin almost fell from the bench he was sitting.

"Why would I want to do that? " he asked in shock.

"A naked woman, alone on a playground at night. " she slightly moved away from him "I have watched enough porn to know where this is going. "

"No no no! " Ninjin waved his hands defensively. This one will definitely be a handful.

"Ah… " he noticed she looked at him now "You're a homosexual. " Ninjin had to face-palm "I feel safer now. " she moved back closer to him. The Saiyan was at a loss for words to say the least "Why are you here? Let me pity myself in peace. "

"Why would you do that? " now he felt he was getting somewhere.

"Because no-one wants a disused product. " Ninjin didn't understand what she meant. Also, he was curious as to how the girl from his dream looked. He summoned a small energy orb at the palm of his hand. The dim light revealed a beautiful brown-haired girls with a blank expression. Her beautiful eyes looked empty of life. What could have possibly have happened to her. Another striking feature about her was the Sekirei Crest located on her forehead.

"Wow… " Ninjin really thought she was beautiful.

"Are you a Sekirei as well? " the girl asked looking at the small orb, completely oblivious of Ninjin's reddish face.

"Umm, no. I'm an Ashikabi. " she looked at him, her eyes only showing a hint of disbelief "I'm Ninjin! What's your name? " the girl looked at the orb again before speaking.

"Akitsu. " her gaze was still focused on the glowing orb floating above his palm.

"That's a beautiful name. " Ninjin noticed she was staring at the orb he generated and smiled. There was a hint of curiosity in the Sekirei's eyes.

"How do you do that? "

"With my Ki. " a slight raise of Akitsu's eyebrow told Ninjin she didn't understand what he meant "It's the energy all living beings have in them. " Akitsu barely nodded at his explanation "But it's hard for some to tap into that power. " suddenly the orb shrank in size and ninet smaller ones began circling around it, making an atom like creation. Akitsu was staring at the display with a noticeably widening smile. Ninjin thought she had a beautiful smile "I can teach you too. "

"Really? " Akitsu was mesmerized by the display and then something even more amazing happened. The nine circling orbs scattered above them and the bigger one soon followed. It grew in size again and the other nine were of different sizes, creating a model of the Solar system "Wow… " Akitsu now had a genuine big smile on her face.

"Of course. " Ninjin answered happily and Akitsu locked eyes with his "Akitsu, I feel like you are my Sekirei, someone who I am destined to be with. " Akitsu's smile vanished.

"I am broken. " her usual depressing expression returned "I cannot be winged. " she pointed to the crest on her forehead.

"So what? " Ninjin returned the orbs to his palm and made one that served as a romantic light source "I'm sure you feel the same way. I can feel it in you. " Akitsu knew he was right but she still didn't believe there was an Ashikabi for her. Since she couldn't be winged because of some bastard adjuster Akitsu made peace with the fact that she wasn't going to find her destined one "It's hard to be alone, Akitsu. "she blushed slightly when he said her name "Come with me and you won't be alone ever again. " the snow Sekirei then felt something deep inside her, something she never thought she was going to feel. Akitsu felt her heart beat faster, her face getting hotter and a primal urge to jump him on the spot rising within her "So? How about it? " Ninjin showed her a big toothy smile and Akitsu could no longer contain herself. Not knowing if she will be able to get winged or not, Akitsu surprised Ninjin by wrapping her arms around him and kiss him with all the love and passion that suddenly appeared within her. Surprised at first, Ninjin quickly embraced Akitsu in the loving kiss. As soon as he did, Akitsu's eyes shot wide open and the Sekirei felt Ninjin's emotions course through her. These emotions were overwhelming and she moaned into the kiss. But it wasn't over. Together with his emotions, Akitsu also felt Ninjin's energy and that overwhelming energy gave her wings. Literally. Akitsu felt the crest on her forehead return to the back of her neck and wings of light appearing behind her. Ending the ceremony, and smiling at a dazed Ninjin, Akitsu jumped the young Saiyan and landed them on the ground.

"The Sekirei of Ice No. 7, Akitsu, will love and protect you until the universe itself freezes. " Ninjin had to snicker at the way Akitsu's declaration of love sounded so monotone "We have sex now, yes? " Ninjin just laughed uncomfortably.

* * *

Back at Izumo Inn, Uzume felt a new Sekirei has joined her Ashikabi and it filled her with joy. She knew he was going to find her. Now he just had to come back and-

"I'm back! "

"KYAAAA! " Uzume jumped in her spot at the dinner table as Ninjin and Akitsu appeared out of thin air. The others didn't react any better by falling over or yelping is surprise.

"Sorry. " Ninjin laughed sheepishly "Umm, everyone, this is Akitsu. "

"Hello. " she said simply and sat crouched next to Uzume "You are Master's Sekirei as well? "

"Don't call me master. " Ninjin really hated that.

"Yes, Master. " it was like she didn't even hear him and returned her attention to Uzume "Has he claimed your body for himself as well? " this comment caused Uzume to overheat and everyone else got a bit red in the face. All except Miya, who laughed menacingly.

"Ho ho ho, what's that I hear, Ninjin-kun? " Ninjin looked at the landlady and the fearsome demonic mask floating behind her "You know I allow no improper acts at Izumo Inn. "

"M-Miya-san! You misun- " Ninjin was nervously trying to calm the fearsome Miya down and Akitsu's inputs didn't help.

"At first I thought he was going to try and rape me. " her sentence made Ninjin pale in fear and earn him a broomstick smack on the head "But it turned out he was my destined one. " a rare smile graced Akitsu's beautiful features.

"Oh… Well in that case, good for you. " Miya congratulated her sister while Ninjin touched the painful bump on his head with a teary eye. The landlady, and other who knew of Akitsu's situation, said nothing about her getting winged. They just felt happy for their sister.

"I see you found someone new as well, Minato-kun. " Ninjin looked at a small blonde girl sleeping at the table.

"Yeah. She called out to me in a dream and asked me to find her. " Minato gently stroked the girls hair "Kuu-chan here was scared and I had to help her. "

"Well, good for you. " Ninjin _lightly _patted Minato on the back so the boy lost a breath or two "Anyway, I'm hungry! Is there anything- " suddenly the TV turned on with Minaka's face on it. Everyone glared at the TV in disgust.

"_Is this thing on? Good! Now I can finally greet the mysterious new Ashikabi! " _Minaka exclaimed excitedly "_So, you are him! Ninjin, was it? "_ Minaka looked like he waited for an answer "_I can see you Ninjin-kun! "_

"That's kinda' creepy. " Ninjin said with a furrowed brow.

"_Oh don't be like that! You should be thanking me for bringing you into my glorious plan! "_

"There's nothing glorious about this. " Ninjin growled and for the first time everyone noticed his longer upper canines making him look like an angry wolf.

"_Quite the feisty one aren't ya'? I can't blame you though. You still don't see the bigger picture here, Ninjin-kun, but once the plan has played out you will. "_

"You're not going to witness that. I will stop you and this madness of yours. " Uzume and Akitsu felt Ninjin's Ki rise together with his anger. Completely ignoring Ninjin's promise Minaka continued.

"_Would you look at that? No. 7 got winged! Guess the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei is stronger than we thought! " _Minaka then laughed manically making everyone cringe "_Then again you are a handsome young man, Ninjin-kun. "_ it appeared as though Minaka was thoroughly examining him "_I'm sure lots of Sekirei will fall for you. I mean, who doesn't just love that crazy hair? And those dark eyes. " _Minaka's behavior suddenly shifted, and to everyone's surprise he looked very angry "_And that toothy grin. That name… "_ and the TV suddenly turned off, leaving everyone in surprise.

"That was strange even for Minaka. " Miya said suspiciously eyeing Ninjin "Have you met him before? "

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember. " Ninjin was also confused by this short conversation.

"I have a bad feeling about this. " Uzume said worriedly and Akitsu nodded in agreement.

"I as well… " Miya said quietly to herself before suddenly departing to her room.

* * *

"How is this possible? " Minaka slammed the desk in his office with such force it split in two "I thought I was rid of those filthy Saiyans for good! How did one end up here? " Minaka then remembered something about a disturbance the other day and brought the images on the many screens located on the wall. Since MBI practically owned Tokyo by now, he had eyes everywhere. Sure enough, the footage showed Ninjin flying out of the portal and crashing in the middle of the street. This infuriated him even more "What is going on here? How did this maggot end up here? " Ninjin was a big threat to his plan and needed to be dealt with quickly. He took out his phone and called someone "Takami! Set things up for a special event! " Minaka the grinned menacingly "It's hunting season. "

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 is in progress.**


	3. Trails, tails and old tales

**Chapter 3: Trails, tails and old tales**

_Toki-Toki City_

"What do you mean you can't find him? " a Saiyan by the name of Taro, one with spiked up black hair, yelled at the Supreme Kai of Time, or as the patrollers knew her, Chronoa.

"Hey! I'm doing my best here! " the small, child-looking Kai retorted with a huff "And watch how you speak to me! I am the-OWWIIIIE! " Taro pichned her cheeks and spread them wide, making the Kai look quite funny.

"Right now I don't care who you are! You need to find him! " Taro let go of her cheeks and Chronoa rubbed the sore spots and shot him an angry glare.

"How rude! " she turned back to the Well of Time inside the Time Nest and continued her search "You Saiyans are such an unpatient and ungrateful lot! "

"We're talking about the guy who just defeated Demigra, woman! " Taro said through gritted teeth "The least you could do is try harder! " Chronoa sighed and looked over her shoulder to the disgrunteled Saiyan.

"Look, I know you're worried about your friend- " Taro huffed and rolled his eyes "-but believe me, I'm doing the best I can. There's billions of possible time-lines he could have ended up in. It's going to take a while. " Taro looked to the side and had to mentally agree with her "I promise you, when I find him, you'll be the first to know. " she finished with a comforting smile and Taro nodded in response.

"I'm going out to help rebuild. "

"Yeah, you go do that. " Chronoa turned her gaze back towards the well "Now, where are you, you big lug? "

_Shinto Teito, Izumo Inn_

Ninjin was fast asleep. At this point, he could sleep through an earthquake. It was with that realization that his two Sekirei, Uzume and Akitsu, who snuck into his room at night, decided to finally wake him up. It was all going according to plan, they were stark naked, Ninjin was asleep and so it was a good opportunity to mess with him a little. After observing him and quitely talking to each-other the two Sekirei decided it was time to wake him up by pulling off the covers and jump on him. As the covers went off their plan came to a sudden halt.

"What is that? " Uzume asked in disbelief. Akitsu poked the offending object with her finger and it twitched.

"It's long. " she gently stroked it "And thick. "

"It has fur on it. " Uzume gently stroked it with her hand "It's soft. " she then gently pinched it and Ninjin stirred in his sleep.

"He can feel it... " Akitsu said in wonder and began stroking it gently, making Ninjin give a contended sigh "What is it? " and then she decided to grab it with force.

"GYAAAAAAAH! " Ninjin jumped up from his futon but couldn't really get far as Akitsu still held a firm grimp on his appendage. Not even seconds later Miya barged into the room with her katana.

"I will allow no- " the words caught in her mouth as she took in the scene in front of her. Uzume and Akitsu were in Ninjin's bed, naked, said Saiyan was in a half-crouched position, boxers only, and looked like he was paralyzed, a painful grimace on his face and to her utter confusion, Akitsu was holding what appeared to be a tail in her hand. A tail that belonged to Ninjin.

"L-l-let... " Ninjin was barely able to talk.

"What is... " Miya at this point was at a loss for words. One of her residents had a tail! It wasn't there yesterday was it? It couldn't have been since they were cleaning the Inn together and she was pretty sure she'd notice he had a tail.

"Let... G-g-go... " to everyone shock Ninjin actually had tears in his eyes. Akitsu gasped and immediately let go of his tail and Ninjin immediately grabbed it and began blowing on it to soothe the pain "Please don't do that! " he whined at Akitsu who felt immense shame from what she had just done.

"I am sorry, Master. " she said in a deadpan voice and looked to Miya "Please lend me your katana so I can commit Sepukku. " Ninjin immediately grabbed her shoulders, completely forgetting about his painful tail.

"NO! No! It's fine really! Look! " he dangled his tail in front of her and even booped her on the nosewith it. Akitsu's nose scrunched up from the contact and Ninjin thought it was the cutest thing ever "See? No need to do anything rash! " Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi and nodded, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"You didn't tell us you had a tail! " Uzume then gently grabbed said appendage and examined it closely.

"Careful Uzume! " Ninjin said pleadingly to avoid any more excrutiating pain "And even I didn't know. "

"How can you not know you have a tail? " Uzume asked as she gently petted the tail. This however sent a warm and fuzzy feeling to Ninjin.

"I didn't have one last night. " his voice betrayed the pleasurable feedback he was getting "It must have regrown... A little higher please. " Uzume obliged and Ninjin had a goofy expression plastered on his face, kinda like when you scratch a dog just in the right place.

"Regrown? " Akitsu asked in wonder. Her Ashikabi was surprising her every day with something new. Even though they knew each other for a couple of days.

"Mmmmhm... Oh! That's the spot! " this was the moment Uzume discovered she had her Ashikabi in her mercy. His tail was his weakness! Pain or otherwise.

"Is it? Well what if I were to- " three loud whacks filled Izumo Inn that morning.

* * *

Breakfast was pretty quiet. Everyone was enjoying their meals but some occupants were getting odd looks. Ninjin, Uzume and Akitsu were eating their breakfast like everything was fine, even though the huge bumps on their heads told another story. Minato, Musubi and Kagari could not prevent themselves from taking a glance at Ninjin's tail. It was just too weird to see someone with an actual tail and not those cosplay ones. Though the way Kuu was trying to catch the tail, only for it to slip through her fingers, was pretty cute to watch.

"Ninjin... " the Saiyan looked up to the landlady who called his name. Too bad it gave Kuu the chance to finally catch the evasive appendage. Good thing she wasn't strong enough to inflict pain "I am sure there is a lot about you that you haven't told us yet, but could you please tell us why in heavens name do you have a tail? "

"Beacuse I'm a Saiyan. " he answered simply and was met with blank stares and total silence.

"Well that explains everything. " Akitsu nodded in answer and continued with the meal.

"It explains nothing! " Uzume yelled at Akitsu who seemed to ignore her outburst. She then looked at her Ashikabi "There's so much we don't know about you! Next thing we know you grow horns on your head! " Ninjin laughed awkwardly and scratched his cheek.

"The point still stands. " Miya continued with her questioning "Is this normal for your race? " Ninjin put down his chop-sticks and looked at the landlady.

"Yes. All Saiyans are born with tails and they can regrow over time. " Kuu made another attempt at the tail but it got away once again "It's a major weak point if you don't train it. "

"Why don't you simply cut it off right away? " Minato asked, wondering why they would keep them if all it took was a firm grip to get Saiyans down on their knees.

"Because it's also a source of great power. " Ninjin said grimly "Under a full Moon, we transform into what is called an Oozaru. " Minato's brows rose "It's a huge, ape-like monster that crushes anything in it's path. It takes a lot of practice to be able to control that transformed state. " the room went quiet again, horrified that Ninjin could become a giant rage monster. Ninjin notice Miya subtly gripping the handle of her sword "Don't worry, I'm not going to use the transformation. After Super Saiyan was discovered, the Oozaru form became useless. " Minato was about to speak up but Ninjin interrupted "No, I'm not going to cut it off and when there's a full moon I'll stay inside or try really hard to not look up. " this didn't sit well with the others "Besides, I have control over that form so if anything should happen I won't destroy anything and all you have to do is cut off my tail. "

"I would like to get rid of the problem now if you don't mind. " Miya pulled out a pair of scissors and the Hanya mask appeared menacingly behind her. All cowered in fear except Ninjin who simply shrugged and Kuu who was busy trying to catch his tail once again.

"You could try. " he went back to his meal "Though I think Kuu-chan would be really sad about it. " the landlady looked at the little girl who managed to snag it once more.

"I got it! Yay! " Ninjin patted the little girls head and then wrapped the tail around his waist. This made Kuu pout since she wanted to play some more.

"We'll play later Kuu-chan, Mr. Tail is still new so he gets tired quickly. " he told the girl with a smile and Kuu stared intensively at the furred appendage. She then looked at Ninjin, nodded in understanding and went to sit in Minato's lap. A thought went through both Uzume's and Akitsu's minds _He'll make a good father some day._ a blush crept on their cheeks but good thing noone noticed.

"If you damage my inn, there will be hell to pay. " Miya added with a final glare.

"Yes ma'am! " Ninjin saluted and continued eating.

"Is there anything else we should know? " Minato asked and Ninjin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, Saiyans are also born with their hair completely grown. " this got a few raised brows "Our hair stays the same from birth till' death and if you cut it it won't grow back. "

"Well, I like your hair as it is now. " Uzume ruffled his rough hair for emphasis "Though you could use a little conditioner. "

"If you think this is bad, imagine how it was when it was reaching my tail. " Ninjin chuckled in memory of how wild and unkempt it was.

"Really? " Uzume looked behind his back and tried to imagine him with so much hair "Why did you cut it? "

"It was getting in the way when fighting. Also, Chronoa got tired of untangling all the knots and getting dirt out. " he laughed sheepsihly.

"You mentiond this Chronoa a couple of times. Who is she exactly? " Miya asked and Uzume and Akitsu eagerly nodded in support. If there was a woman in their Ashikabi's life they needed to know.

"She's the Supreme Kai of Time. " again, as if it answered anything "Simply put, she's a God that watches over time, making sure everything is as it should be. She's also one of my closest friends. "

"You are friends with a god? " Uzume asked, mouth wide open and the others didn't fare any better.

"Chronoa is not actually a God, she's a Supreme Kai. Close, but still very different. "

"Were you two intimate? " Akitsu deadpanned from Ninjin's left and the Saiyan chuckled awkwardly.

"No. She, uh... " Ninjin looked for the right words "Chronoa saved me, that's all I will tell you. " Ninjin really didn't want them to know how she saved him. They wouldn't understand...

"Is she cute? " Uzume asked with a mischevious smirk.

"Ummm, yeah, I guess so. " Ninjin said thoughtfully "In a child sort of way. " this got a confused look from Uzume "She looks like she's ten, but really, she's billions of years old! "

_Toki-Toki City_

"ACHOOO! " Chronoa sneezed loudly and scratched her nose "Someone's talking about me. " she shook her head and concentrated on finding Ninjin. That's when she heard footsteps entering the Vault of Time "Taro, I already told you- "

"The Saiyan is outside. " a cold voice replied and Chronoa looked at the newcomer. It was a light blue Arcosian with red eyes, his appearance very reminiscent of Cooler.

"Oh, Frost! How are the repairs going? " she asked cheerfully and turned towards him.

"On schedule. How is the search going? " he replied stoically, no emotions betrayed by his voice or face. Chronoa frowned and crossed her arms.

"Not good. " she turned back to the Well "It's going to take some time. With everything that's going on, Towa, Mira, Time Breakers... " she sighed deeply "There's millions of possibilities where he could have ended up and I- "

"You'll find him. " Frost cut in and Chronoa smiled lightly, the Arcosian turned to leave "You always do. "

_Shinto Teito_

After breakfast it was time for Minato to go to work and seeing as Ninjin had to pay rent Miya decided it would be good for him to join if he wished to stay at Izumo Inn. She also suggested to hide his tail for obvious reasons.

"Sooo, what is it that you do? " Ninjin asked as they were walking towards Minato's place of employment "Tell you the truth, I'm really bad with numbers. " he said a little embarrased.

"I work in construction. " Minato answered and Ninjin perked up.

"That I can do! Besides, it's good exercise! " Minato somehow doubted the powerful Saiyan would get any sort of execrcise from moving bricks since he could basically destroy planets. It was a terrifying thought, living with someone like that but it did bring a little comfort to know Ninjin used his powers for good. They soon reached the construction site and Minato went to talk with his boss. Ninjin waited patiently and once Minato called him over and he approached.

"Ninjin, this is my boss, Takeda-san. " the man was in his forties and had a strong build from working construction all his life.

"Nice to meet ya' kid. " he extended his hand which Ninjin took in a firm handshake "Whoa! Quite a grip you got there kid! " Taked laughed loudly and ninjin was glad he made a good first impression "Tell ya' what, why don't you start moving those bricks over there- " he pointed to four pallets that had easily 500kg of bricks on them "-and bring them to the guys in the back. " he then pointed to the half-finished house they were building.

"And then? " Ninjin asked, seeing as he'd get that done in a minute. He began walking towards the pallets.

"Bwahahaha! I like your spirit kid! But it'll take you WHAT IN GOD'S NAME? " his eyes almost popped out of his head when Ninjin simply lifted one pallet with each hand and casually began walking to his destination. All the workers stopped what they were doing and observed the Saiyan who hummed a tune while carrying the pallets. Minato face-palmed hard _I should have told him to hold back..._ Ninjin then returned, the entire construction site with jaws wide open, and smiled in satisfaction. That's when Minato called him over.

"Yes? " Takeda looked like a fish out of water, not able to form words.

"Ninjin. " the Saiyan looked at Minato "Take it easy will you? " Ninjin looked at him confused before it finally hit him.

"Ooooh! Got ya'! " he winked at his friend and went back to the pallets. Taking one brick with his hands he acted like it was the heaviest object in the world.

"NOT THAT EASY! " Minato had a feeling this was going to be a long day. But it wasn't. With Ninjin's help lunch came early and even the workers returned to their usual selves once the initial shock was over.

"Finally! I'm starving! " Ninjin took the lunch box Minato handed him.

"You're always starving. " Minato said with a laugh. It still amazed him how much the Saiyan could eat. Ninjin didn't argue with that and dug in "Can I ask you something? " he got a muffled response and saw Ninjin had his mouth full. Raising a brow at him, Ninjin swallowed his food.

"Sure. " Ninjin put away his empty lunch box and waited for the question.

"You mentioned Chronoa is your friend. " Ninjin nodded "Do you have any more friends? "

"Of course! " he then began counting on his fingers "Let's see, there's Taro, Frost, Azuki, Taffia and Bassoon who I can say are like my family and I also know a lot of people in the Time Patrol. "

"Can you tell me about them? " Minato asked and took a bite of his rice ball.

"Why? " Ninjin asked with a raised brow.

"Well... " Minato scratched his cheek "I thought since you're basically stuck here for now and probably miss them you could, you know... Talk about them to feel better. " he looked to the side in embarrassment "Or something like that... " Ninjin smiled widely and patted Minato on the back, nearly sending him flying off the bench.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea! " he then cupped his chin and went in thought "Who should I tell you about first? I suppose Taro is a good way to start since we grew up together. " Minato nodded, a little short on breatch from the light tap he recieved "He's also a Saiyan and we met on a mission when we were kids. "

"The Time Patrol sends children on missions? " Minato asked in shock and Ninjin waved his hands frantically.

"No, no, no! It was before the Time Patrol, back when we were with our own kind! " Minato's expression remained the same and Ninjin face-palmed "That doesn't make it any better. Ummm... " now how do you tell someone your race was one that relished in fighting and worked for a space tyrant to cleanse life on a planet. It would be best if you didn't "We met as kids and lets leave it at that. " Ninjin hoped Minato would accept his answer and move on. To his relief Minato slowly nodded, making a mental note to ask about this again later "Okay, so, I found Frost on a mission- " Minato looked worried again "-as an adult! I was going through space and saw this huuuuuge ball of ice just floating around and a life signature inside. "

"Is that why you call him Frost? "

"No, that's his actual name. His race, Arcosians, have this thing where they encase themselves in ice to grow stronger. The bigger the ice, the more power they get. " Ninjin huffed and crossed his arms "If you ask me that's a lazy way of training. "

"How big was the ice? "

"Larger than the Moon for sure. " Minato decided not to ask how much power Frost got from a planet sized iceberg. He figured it was a lot "And there it was, a giant ball of ice, floating harmlessly in space and I had to smash it. "

"Hold on! " Minato jumped from his seat "You smashed a ball of ice the size of the Moon? "

"Yes. " Ninjin replied casually, easily forgetting how his feats of strength were hard to comprehend. Minato stared at the Saiyan, trying to find some words but eventually gave up and sat back down. He waved his hand as a sign to continue, since words would simply not come out "Then I got my ass kicked. Hard. " Ninjin laughed at the memory "I tell you, he was so strong I barely survived the fight, but I also got a few good hits in. "

"He attacked you? "

"More or less. He said he wanted to test his new power against someone. We were evenly matched until Frost decided he was done playing around. " Minato could only nod "After the fight I told him about the Time Patrol and how he could fight many strong opponents if he joined us. "

"Is that when Chronoa saved you? " Ninjin shook his head.

"I met Frost much, much later, so no. "

"Who is Azuki? " it sounded like a girl's name.

"She's also a Saiyan. Azuki was our... Guide? " this earned a confused look from Minato "I don't know how to say it better "Once Taro and I joined the Time Patrol, Azuki was assigned to show us around, explained how the place works and so on. Then she beat the crap out of us for being idiots. "

"Why? "

"Ummm... No reason, hehe. " Ninjin said awkwardly and scratched his cheek "Still, she's probably the only smart Saiyan I know. "

_Toki-Toki City_

Taro was helping any way he could. Bringing supplies, removing debries and helping the injured. He was still worried about his friend, wondering where he could have ended up.

"Still nothing? " Taro raised his head towards a feminine voice that appeared next to him. It was Azuki, wearing a white lab coat over her battle armor, her hair tied in a high pony-tail, thick framed glasses resting on top of her head. In one hand she was holding some sort of data-pad and typed on it with the other, her eyes never leaving the information on it.

"No. It's been a week already. "

"Four days, eleven hours, sixteen minutes. " Azuki replied nonchalantly and Taro snorted.

"Bookworm. " he got back to clearing out the street from what remained of the destroyed houses.

"Where are Taffia and Bassoon? " Azuki asked and finally lifted her eyes from the data-pad to look around.

"On a mission. " he threw a piece of burnt wood on the side and grimly added "Towa and Mira don't rest. "

_Izumo Inn_

Upon returning home, Ninjin found that both Miya and Musubi went out shopping for food which left him, Minato, Atsuki and Kuu alone at the inn. Minato made his way to the shower to clean up.

"Ummm… " Ninjin scratched his head looking at Kuu "You want to play? "

"Yes! " Kuu said happily and tapped Akitsu "Tag, you're it! " the small girl dashed off and hid behind Ninjin's leg. The ice Sekirei still stood there.

"Umm, Akitsu? "

"Yes? " she had no idea what was going on.

"You're supposed to catch us. " Ninjin said chuckling and Akitsu nodded. She almost teleported in front of Ninjin and kissed him "You're it. " Akitsu and Kuu made a run for it, leaving a stunned Ninjin in the garden all alone.

"This place is more hectic than back home. " Ninjin smiled to himself and ran after the girls. An hour passed as their games switched from catch to hide and seek. Even Minato joined them at some point. They would have continued if an unearthly growl hadn't scared Kuu-chan to her core.

"W-what was that? " the little girl asked scared by the monstrous sound.

"Sorry, Kuu-chan. " Ninjin apologized sheepishly "Looks like I'm hungry. "

"I shall prepare food, master. " Akitsu said in her monotone voice and left for the kitchen. Just like that. Ninjin still didn't fully get the pace around here. Kuu and Ninjin followed Akitsu to the kitchen and waited for their food. Meanwhile, Ninjin was keeping Kuu busy with marvelous displays of his Ki and occasional boop on the nose with his tail. The girl had starry eyes as Ninjin made small orbs of Ki dance around the kitchen. Good thing he had perfect control, otherwise one small orb could destroy the kitchen.

"We're baaaack! " upon hearing Musubi's voice Ninjin dispersed the orbs, much to Kuu's disliking.

"Something smells good. " Miya said as she entered the kitchen and saw Akitsu at the stove.

"During my time at MBI I learned to cook so I can please my master. " a sudden sadness washed over her "I thought I would never meet my Ashikabi after… " the horror she endured was still hard for her to say "But then Ninjin-sama found me. " a small smile crept on her lips and Miya had to smile as well.

"I am glad, Akitsu-chan. " Miya decided to lend a helping hand and was surprised at Akitu's prowess in the kitchen. Maybe even a little jealous…

"Umm, Miya-san? " she heard Ninjin call her from the dining room. He sounded… Worried. The landlady entered the living room and immediately glared at the TV that showed Minaka.

"_Good news everyone! Like every good game master, I have decided to create a special event just for you! " _ his grinning face was making Ninjin sick in the bottom of his stomach, even more so when his picture appeared on the screen "_See this guy? He's sort of a troublemaker and is disrespecting the game!_ "

"Oh no… " the Saiyan had an idea of what followed.

"_He's holed up somewhere in the North area. Simply said, whoever defeats this Ashikabi and his Sekirei- " _images of Akitsu and Uzume appeared as well "_-will immediately be promoted to the third stage! " _Ninjin felt Miya's energy spike and Akitsu's as well.

"He can't be serious! " Miya growled in rage.

"_Well, that's about it! Have fun and may the strongest Ashikabi win! "_ with that the TV turned off and left Ninjin glaring at the screen. That maniac just painted a target on their backs and Ninjin didn't like it one bit.

"What will you do, master? " Akitsu asked calmly, even though she was feeling Ninjin's anger rising inside him.

"Play the game. " he stated and got up, already feeling numerous life forces advancing towards Izumo Inn. Miya's eyes almost popped out.

"What? " no matter how strong he was this could turn into an execution.

"Very well, master. " Akitsu took this pretty well I'd say.

"You will not go and- " Miya's warning was cut off by Ninjin.

"You can't stop me. " he saw no other option "Sooner or later the ones hunting me will appear at your doorstep and then what? You scare them off with a broom? " he made sure the others didn't know of her identity so he made this little example "I have to do this. " Akitsu was already out the door when Ninjin halted her "Alone, Akitsu. " the ice Sekirei didn't understand "You're staying here. "

"I will not leave you, master. I'm coming with you. " Akitsu stated firmly "You cannot stop me. "

"Musubi will help too! " the girl jumped to her feet excitedly.

"NO! " everyone was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Kuu-chan even hid behind Musubi "I'm not risking your lives for mine! You all know what I'm capable of. I can handle this. " Ninjin made this a no-discussion conversation "You may not like it but it's the only way. " Miya glared at Ninjin and stood in front of him.

"If you think I'm going to let you do this you've got another thing coming. " she stood firmly before the angry Saiyan, her gaze unfaltering.

"Then try and stop me. " Ninjin walked past Miya and left for the door. Miya stood there shocked, her heart aching for some reason "Akitsu. No matter what happens next, don't worry. It'll be alright. " he smiled gently at his Sekirei who stared back at him in disbelief. She had just found her destined one and he was about to get himself killed.

"Ninjin-kun. " Miya had one last desperate attempt "If you walk out that door, you will no longer be welcomed at Izumo Inn. "

"I've made my choice. You've made yours. " Ninjin walked out but was followed by all the residents of Izumo Inn. Going out into the street he saw a crowd has already gathered. Numerous Ashikabi with their Sekirei were already waiting "I'll say this once, leave now and you get to stay in one piece. "

"Yeah right! " someone shouted from the crowd and it was followed by others joining in.

"Very well. " Ninjin exhaled softly and closed his eyes _I'll try to scare them away, no need to hurt anyone. They're all in the same shoes as us._

"Everyone get back. " Akitsu spoke as she felt Ninjin close their bond. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

"RAAAAAAAH! " Ninjin wanted to make a point and wanted to make it clear as day. Not even bothering to put on a show, he went straight up to Super Saiyan 2, the area around them shaking like there was an earthquake. Windows cracked under the waves of energy, winds picked up to an almost hurricane degree, debris was flying all over. His power was felt throughtout the city and beyond. It made the smarter ones back off a little but some were still stubborn and got into a fighting position. Ninjin frowned and got into position as well "So... " residents of Izumo Inn were taken aback by the sudden change to his voice. It was deeper, angrier, even his expression looked ready to kill "Who goes first? "


End file.
